


Burn Gold in the Night

by Czigany



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Don't copy to another site, Gen, and random Sarif Industries paper pushers, brief mention of David Sarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: The flash: a firefly, meteor, merely will-o’-the-wispSearing down, carving its path through darkest pitchCurl it close, embrace the spark, burn gold through the nightMalik helps Jensen adjust, in the best way she knows how.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Burn Gold in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigil_Kentauris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/gifts).



> Archiving old fic; originally posted to tumblr.

It takes a bit of creative shuffling, but they manage to bury the extra fuel costs for months before some penny-pinching accountant decides to audit the transportation budget and figures out there’s been a few more off-the-books flights than usual as of late. Malik figures they were pretty obvious, what with the uptick in “UFO sightings” and mysterious meteor falls that had made their way into the local - and even some national - papers, but it’s not like they’d actually hid what they were doing. Jensen’s not exactly inconspicuous on the best of days and, no matter what permissions Sarif Industries has with regards to the local airspace, they still have to file flight plans before they take the VTOL anywhere unless it’s an emergency.  
  
She and Jensen end up getting a talking-to from the CFO and a few of his stuck-up underlings while Sarif himself sits back and smiles, rolling his baseball around in his hand and just watching the drama unfold. Jensen can be quite the smooth talker when he wants to be, though - his newly implanted CASIE probably doesn’t hurt either - and spins their unsanctioned flights as testing the limits and capabilities of his new augs. After all, how can he be of best use to the company if he’s not sure what physical boundaries no longer apply to him? It makes her a little sad to hear him refer to himself as a tool to be used for the good of Sarif Industries, but it gets them out of trouble with the pencil-pushers and thus the boss so she sets it aside for the moment.  
  
Besides, she thinks as they laugh about the whole thing over beer in an absolute dive of a bar later that night, after she’s made sure to remind him that he’s as human as the rest of them still, it was worth it to see Jensen’s face flushed with adrenaline the first time she scooped him out of the sky. When, after his second jump, she landed beside his meteorite crater to find him sprawled out in the dirt laughing she was convinced this was right. The third and the fourth and even the fifth were no different; the Icarus allowed him the freedom of flight without a wingsuit, a chance to feel weightless despite the heavy burden Sarif was no doubt placing upon him. And honestly? Anything she could do to help him feel comfortable in his new skin - help him accept what he’d been turned into against his will - she’d do again in a heartbeat and damn the consequences.


End file.
